Tawerna Pod Pijaną Zgrają
by Serathe
Summary: Pojedynkowe. Alastor Moody spotyka starego przyjaciela.


Fale raz za razem uderzały o burtę statku, który powoli sunął w stronę drewnianego pomostu, integralnej i nieodłącznej części szetlandzkiej wyspy Mainland. Portowe miasteczko Scalloway powitało go zwisającą na jednym haku metalową tabliczką i smętnym truchłem jakiegoś zwierzęcia, leżącym tuż pod nią. Niedaleko migało regularnie jasne światło latarni, a w jednym z okienek widać było ciemną sylwetkę jej opiekuna.

Na statku panował pełen zmęczenia, anemiczny ruch. Niby nie było zimno, ale atmosfera zamrażała w locie komary. Niby nie padało, ale drobna mżawka dokumentnie psuła wszystkim humor. A na dokładkę powietrze rozdzierał coraz bardziej niewyraźny głos zatrudnionego po znajomości kapitana, smarkatego prawiczka, który o żeglowaniu miał takie samo pojęcie, jak o istnieniu i umiejętnościach dam negocjowalnego afektu.

Młodzik od początku starał się wykazać, jaki to jest dorosły i męski, co rusz pociągając z noszonej wszędzie butelki. Za nim unosiła się coraz ostrzejsza woń spirytusu, a początkowe, dystyngowane "Panowie, podnieść kotwicę, ruszamy" w kolejnych etapach trasy powoli zmieniało się w rozkazy może mniej wyraźne, ale za to o wiele milsze dla marynarskiego ucha. Pozostała załoga statku spokojnie wykonywała swoje obowiązki, czasami tylko złośliwie krzycząc "Ahoj, panie kapitanie, łajba na prawej burcie", by potem patrzeć, jak ten zygzakiem biegnie po lunetę.

Takie to właśnie rozmyślania snuł Kornik Awgood, kiedy skręcając za róg znalazł się oko w oko z wyraźnie zirytowanym ptaszyskiem.

Trzy kolory tęczówek zderzyły się ze sobą w jednostronnym, morderczym spojrzeniu. Ptak łypał złowrogo czarnym ślepiem, podczas gdy drugie, większe i niebieskie, wyraźnie spoglądało w zupełnie inną stronę. Przerażające, pomyślał Kornik.

- A sio! - wrzasnął prosto w dziób intruza.

Ptak nie wykazał zainteresowania tą marną próbą pozbawienia go chronionego od deszczu miejsca. Kormoran, zaklikało w mózgu majtka Awgooda.

Człowiek i kormoran mierzyli się wzrokiem. Nagle Kornik tupnął i machnął w powietrzu ręką.

Każdy normalny ptak już dawno by uciekł. A przynajmniej okazał choćby najmniejszą oznakę strachu. Ten natomiast nadal siedział nieruchomo i podejrzliwie się wpatrywał. Każde z jego różnokolorowych oczu wydawało się łypać niezależnie od drugiego.

- No leć żesz, skubany! - Marynarz z powodzeniem mógłby udawać wiatrak.

Ptak wzbił się w powietrze i wylądował na maszcie kilka metrów wyżej. Tam rozwarł dziób w złośliwej parodii ziewania. Po chwili jednak schował głowę pod skrzydło i zaczął przekonująco udawać, że śpi, świadomy, że człowiek nie ma szans go dosięgnąć.

W Korniku natomiast zbierał się ten szczególny rodzaj furii, pojawiający się zawsze, kiedy coś niższego gatunkowo bądź mentalnie okazywało się sprytniejsze od niego.

Chwycił leżącą nieopodal szczotkę i rzucił nią, nawet nie celując. Ta minęła cel i spadła za burtę, z głośnym pluśnięciem znikając pod wodą.

Z uszu rzucającego właśnie miała unieść się para, kiedy gdzieś z daleka dobiegł wrzask:

- Rzucać cumy, hik, refować, hik, bukszpryt, dobijamy, hik, kamraci! Hej ho, i butelka rumu! - Wymuskany pan kapitan był już dokumentnie wstawiony.

Z zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi Kornik odwrócił się i pomaszerował wypełnić pierwszy z rozkazów, a wiatr niósł w przestrzeń cały jego łaciński zasób słownictwa.

---

Już na brzegu wszyscy z towarowego "Starego Bryga" rozleźli się w bliżej nieznanych kierunkach, zostawiając rozładunek na lepszą pogodę. Kiedy wokół opustoszało, zza jednej z burt wyfrunął ciemny kształt i niezgrabym telemarkiem wylądował na brzegu.

Kormoran rozejrzał się, rozłożył skrzydła, i z całym spokojem zamienił się w średniego wzrostu człowieka. Następnie poprawił nakrycie głowy i wolno ruszył przed siebie.

Opatulona płaszczem postać stąpała ciężko po pomoście. Końcami jej szala i włosów bawił się wiatr. Morski wiatr. Ten, który na równi traktuje dziurawe łajby i pasażerskie statki. Dmie, gwiżdże i świszczy. Do reszty wykrzywia rosnące tu i ówdzie garbate sosny.

Gdzieś rytmicznie trzaskały okiennice. Nastroszona sowa huczała żałośnie, muskając dziobem zabłocone pióra.

Nadawał się do tego krajobrazu. Na tyle, na ile czarodziej, w dodatku były auror, może nadawać się do mieszkania pośród mugoli. Drewniana noga i opaska na magicznym oku upodabniały go do pirata. A długi płaszcz i kapelusz z szerokim rondem wcale nie wyprowadzały z błędu.

Pirat wkroczył na wąskie uliczki wyprostowany jak struna. Ślady jego kroków wyraźnie odciskały się na zapiaszczonym podłożu. Gdyby ktoś je zobaczył, z pewnością podejrzewałby przybycie diabła. Obok idealnego odcisku ciężkiego buta, na piasku widniała pamiątka przywodząca na myśl przerośniętego pterodaktyla.

Tymczasem tułacz szedł dalej, lustrując wzrokiem mijane lokale.

Tawerna "Pod Jodłą" kusiła zielonym, drewnianym szyldem i proocyjną obietnicą przylepioną do brudnej szyby. Po przeciwnej stronie jaśniał w mroku biały daszek z grubego płótna, samozwańczo obnosząc się mianem "żagli Zawiszy". Pod nim, przy drzwiach, wisiała sugestywna, zrobiona z liny pętla.

- Kliencie, powieś się sam - skomentował cicho potencjalny klient i ze zdegustowanym prychnięciem poszedł dalej.

Za rogiem jednak znalazł to, czego szukał. Podwójne, ciemne wrota, wiszący nad nimi ogromny kufel piwa i fluoresencyjny napis "Pod Pijaną Zgrają".

Uchylił jedno skrzydło ciężkich bram i cicho wsunął się do środka.

Tym samym stał się jedynym milczącym elementem wystroju.

Wokół panował nastrój wyjątkowo hucznej zabawy. Niektórzy twierdzą, że gwar obejmuje tylko zmysł słuchu. Gdyby choć na chwilę znaleźli się w tym miejscu, uznaliby, że wzrok i węch także mają z nim coś wspólnego. Ten gwar oprócz za dużej ilości decybeli posiadał także nadmiar kolorów i rodzajów alkoholu w powietrzu.

Oraz rozpustną wręcz ilość, oględnie mówiąc, kelnerek, w podkasanych spódnicach roznoszących kolejne napoje.

- Zamknij drzwi, bo wieje - czyjś głos przebił się przez gwar.

- Jest dziesięć w skali Beauforta - dodał ktoś inny.

Moody zamknął drzwi, niezbicie pewien, że przy dziesięciu latałby bez miotły, ale nie miał zamiaru się kłócić. Nie po to w końcu tu przyszedł.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Z motłochu w ilości nie do policzenia, wyłowił sporą grupkę w przeciwległym rogu, z której kilka osób prezentowało ogromne tatuaże przedstawiające wieloryba, a umieszczone na najrozmaitszych, odsłoniętych częściach ciała.

Przecisnął się przez tłum i stanął koło ich stolika, przysłuchując się rozmowie. Ta oscylowała wokół polowania, wielorybów i chwalenia się rozmiarami. Różnych rzeczy.

To z pewnością byli oni.

Szalonooki pochylił się nad ich stołem.

- Szukam waszego harpunnika - zachrypiał groźnie.

- Nie ma go - odpowiedział mu chór zgodnych głosów.

Moody uniósł brwi.

- A gdzie - tu powiódł wzrokiem po twarzach obecnych - mogę go znaleźć?

- Nazwisko - dobiegło gdzieś z prawej strony. Odwrócił głowę.

- Peck. Ahab Peck.

- Masz glejt?

- Mam interes.

- Jak każdy - zarechotał wielorybnik. - Nie ma go - powtórzył i wzruszył ramionami.

Przysłuchujący się rozmowie barman miał nieodparte wrażenie, że umknął mu kawałek rozmowy, ponieważ następnym, co usłyszał, było:

- Na górze, pokój dwadzieścia dwa, zapukać dwa razy, hasło: Kabestan, proszpana.

- Dziękuję.

I nieznajomy odszedł, zamiatając prochowcem brudną podłogę.

---

Moody szybko odnalazł właściwy pokój i głośno zapukał srebrnym sygnetem. Następnie odsunął się od drzwi, na wszelki wypadek celując różdżką w miejsce, gdzie zaraz powinna znaleźć się najdelikatniejsza część ciała otwierającego. Magiczne oko podrygiwało w oczodole, skanując znajdujące się za ścianą ciemne pomieszczenie, w którym niezidentyfikowany kształt niezdarnie wyplątywał się z pościeli. Czyjaś ręka z pacnięciem złapała kant nocnego stolika i chwytając coś końcami palców opadła z powrotem. Następnie cały kłąb kołdry z jękiem zwalił się na ziemię.

Szalonooki pozwolił sobie na złośliwy uśmieszek, zanim wyprostował się i dumnie wkroczył do pokoju.

- Tyle mamy za sobą przebytych mil, Barbarossa... - rzucił w przestrzeń. - A ty, Jenkins, nadal masz refleks jak ślimak pod Impedimentem.

Niski mężczyzna w ciągu kilku sekund znalazł się w pozycji pionowej.

- Alastor, ty draniu! - wrzasnął, rozpoznając głos i hasło.

Moody zdjął kapelusz i opaskę.

- We własnej osobie, Barrett.

Nazwany Barrettem zapalił różdżką świecę i spojrzał z przerażeniem w wyraźniej teraz widoczną twarz starego kumpla.

- Merlinie litościwy, co się stało z twoim okiem?!

- Z jego nic. A ja miałem nieprzyjemne spotkanie z sadystycznym Śmierciojadem.

- Uuu, niemiłe. Coś jak Conjunktivitus?

- Coś jak sztylet.

- Uuu...

- Po Conjunktivitusie nie miałbym szans na ponowne używanie tego oczodołu - ciągnął Szalonooki. - Chociaż nie wiem, czy nie wolałbym takiego wyjścia. To cholerstwo swędzi.

Obaj się roześmiali.

- Nosa, jak widzę, też ci ubyło. - Jenkins przypatrywał mu się okiem zawodowego magomedyka. Którym zresztą prawie był. Tylko rok studiów...

- Robota Rosiera. Zabrał ze sobą w zaświaty ten kawałek mojej skromnej osoby.

Barrett zbladł.

- R-R-Rosier? Nie... nie żyje?

- Otóż to, nie żyje. I to jest pierwsza z dobrych wiadomości - rzekł optymistycznie Moody, kiedy jego przyjaciel otwierał pierwszą butelkę.

Opowiadali i wspominali. Pierwsze spotkanie w biurze kierownictwa aurorów. Początkową niechęć i wzajemne robienie sobie na złość.

Kolejne, wspólne akcje, kiedy to przekonali się na własnej skórze, że nic tak nie zbliża ludzi jak Avada i Ognista. Stali się duetem zwanym Ka-tet, kormoranem i albatrosem, sprawiedliwością na skrzydłach. Przez kilka dobrych lat uszczuplali zastępy zwolenników wężoustego.

A potem coś zaczęło się psuć.

Najpierw przestali się dogadywać. Moody dla pracy aurora porzucił wszystko. Coraz bardziej ryzykował, brał najtrudniejsze akcje, osiągał cel, nie zważając na konsekwencje.

Jenkins natomiast stracił zapał. Przestało mu się podobać życie w biegu, a "Stała czujność!" towarzysza coraz bardziej działała mu na nerwy.

I, jak to było do przewidzenia, zapragnął stabilizacji. Rodziny, może dzieci. Monotonnych, leniwych dni, spokojnie przespanych nocy.

Poznał dziewczynę. Zakochał się. Uzgodnił z Alastorem fakt rezygnacji ze służby.

I nagle wszystko się spieprzyło.

Szpiedzy Voldemorta dopadli go w domu jego narzeczonej. Sam przeciwko pięciu nie miał żadnych szans. Oboje unieruchomiono i rzucono na środek pokoju. Kiedy zasłonił ją przed pierwszym Cruciatusem, śmierciożercy zrezygnowali z różdżek, kopiąc ich i kalecząc w typowo mugolski sposób.

Większość z uciechą zajęła się Jenkinsem, zatruwającym im życie od dobrych paru lat. Ale jeden z nich, Evan Rosier, upatrzył sobie jego towarzyszkę.

W przerwach między utratami świadomości Barrett słyszał jej krzyk.

Kiedy na miejsce dotarł Alastor Moody, było już po wszystkim. W pochlapanym krwią pokoju słychać było jeden, płytki oddech.

Dziewczyna nie żyła. Rosier zabił ją... w końcu. Ale trumna na jej pogrzebie pozostała zamknięta.

Barrett natomiast przeleżał w Mungu dwa tygodnie, tępo wgapiając się w najbliższą ścianę i przedawkowując podawane mu eliksiry. Widać było, że coś w nim zostało nieodwracalnie złamane. Była tylko cholerna, wszechobecna pustka.

Któregoś poranka jego łóżko znaleziono puste, a pewien wielorybniczy statek odpłynął z jedną osobą więcej na pokładzie.

Barrett Jenkins nie był tchórzem. Nie uciekał ze strachu. Uciekał przed chęcią zemsty.

Moody budził się wyjątkowo powoli. Najpierw uświadomił sobie, że znajduje się w pozycji siedzącej. Potem poczuł, że opiera brodę o coś twardego.

Uchylił powiekę niemagicznego oka. Przed twarzą zmaterializował mu się stół. Obok jego własna dłoń ściskała zimne ucho kufla. Zabłąkany, jasny refleks światła trafił w swój cel i trafiony były auror ponownie zanurzył twarz w zgięciu łokcia.

W głowie kołatał mu się zlepek wspomnień i słów z końca przepitej nocy.

_Są rzeczy, których się nie zapomina... _- huczało mu w mózgu. _Tchórz... wracać... na przegraną kartę...dwa lata... _- zagłuszający większość szum przywodził na myśl źle nastawione radio.

_Szpiegować... uczyć... czarna magia... Dumbledore... _Jak własny głos może brzmieć tak obco?

_Zapomnieć... ka-tet nie istnieje... nie mogłem... _- włączył się ktoś w jego mózgu.

Gwałtownie wyprostował się na krześle, kiedy ogólny sens przedarł się przez alkoholową mgiełkę otępienia. Jego oko opornie kręciło się wokół własnej osi jak źle naoliwiony globus. Źrenica podjechała w górę i znikła we wnętrzu oczodołu. Jej właściciel zatrzymał ją bowiem na jedynym żywym obiekcie w pomieszczeniu.

Przez tył swojej głowy obserwował drastyczną czynność golenia się za pomocą myśliwskiego noża, uskutecznianą przez Barretta z wynikiem zaledwie jednego zacięcia.

Czuł się skołowany. Wiedział, że ma gdzieś eliksir na kaca, ale nawet nie chciało mu się sięgnąć do kieszeni.

Bo gdzieś na obrzeżach umysłu łaskotał go łagodny płomyk triumfu i satysfakcji. Dobrze wykonana akcja, powracający tułacz... Nic tak nie zbliża ludzi jak Avada i Ognista...

Eliksir zdecydowanie był mu potrzebny.

Kilka minut później kieszeń poddano eksploracji, znalezioną fiolkę opustoszono, a błękitnawy płyn poznawał już zakamarki zaniedbanych trzewi.

I świat od razu wydał się bardziej przystępny.

- I wstał nowy, piękny dzień! - zawył radośnie Jenkins, odkładając nóż. Na twarzy Moody'ego uśmiech zawisł do góry nogami. Jego towarzysz już dawniej wykazywał odporność na nieprzyjemne następstwa nadmiaru promili. Za to na te inne był wyjątkowo podatny.

Razem z humorem zmienił się też jego wygląd. Wcześniej zapuszczona broda bardzo go postarzała. Teraz wyglądał na tyle, na ile powinien. I te kilka uwidocznionych blizn nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Bo zostały tylko blizny. Te na twarzy i te na duszy. Rany bowiem zaleczył czas.

Do szeroko pojętego świata szczerzył się nawrócony Barrett Jenkins, a jego brązowe oczy wydawały się świecić jaśniej od porannego słońca.

Gdy obaj doprowadzili się do stanu używalności, perspektywa śniadania zaburczała zachęcająco w ich skatowanych żołądkach. Niemrawa rozmowa toczyła się w rytm ich kroków na skrzypiących schodach.

- Po twoim zniknięciu nic się nie zmieniło - wyjaśniał Moody. - Dopiero kiedy ten mały Potterów załatwił Voldemorta, poszliśmy w teren.Większość jego sług braliśmy żywcem. Kilku i tak się wyłgało, ale jedno Niewybaczalne i wylądują tam gdzie ich miejsce. - Brzmiało to wzniośle i patetycznie, ale było słychać wyjątkowe zacięcie przemawiającego. - Ty też powinieneś wylądować, gdzie twoje miejsce. W cholernym Hogwarcie na spokojnej posadzie nauczyciela. I mam szczerą nadzieję, że tak się stanie.

- Nie mam innego wyjścia, prawda? - odezwał się nagle Jenkins.

- Ano nie masz, rzeczywiście.

- Więc będzie co ma być. - Wzruszenie ramionami wydawało się najlepszą odpowiedzią.

Wokół unosiła się ciepła atmosfera wzajemnego zrozumienia.

Barman pomachał im, gdy pojawili się w przejściu. Ruszyli w jego stronę.

- Jedno Fiddler's Green - zawołał Barrett, siadając przy barze. - I po kuflu piwa dla wszystkich!

- Dzięki, Herman! - ryknął jeden z obdarowanych. Barrett tylko skinął głową.

- Herman? - Moody opadł na krzesło obok, krzywiąc się z dezaprobatą.

- Herman Melville, harpunnik "Moby Dicka" - wyszczerzył się Jenkins. - Pasuje, nie?

Jego towarzysz przypatrywał mu się zmrużonym okiem. Wreszcie westchnął i odwrócił głowę w stronę barmana.

- Szklankę wody - odezwał się uprzejmie.

Pół tawerny zwróciło na niego zdziwiony wzrok. Klient zamawiający wodę w tym barze był czymś tak egzotycznym, jak opalający się na plaży wieloryb.

Kiedy napełnione naczynie stanęło na blacie, ucichło nawet rzępolące w tle pianino. Siedzący przy nim karzeł splunął sobie na dłoń i zacisnął ją w pięść.

Dziwny nieznajomy podniósł szklankę i zbliżył ją do twarzy. Następnie pochylił się do przodu, z obrzydliwym mlaśnięciem zanurzył palce pod opaską i...

PLUM.

Śledzili wzrokiem odstawianą wodę, w której ruchem kołowym pływała sobie idealnie okrągła gałka oczna.

Rozległ się chóralny dźwięk, będący czymś pośrednim pomiędzy syczeniem a chichotaniem. Następnie, wspomagany brzękami rozstrojonego pianina, z powrotem zapanował zwykły gwar. Wszystko wróciło do normy.

Godzinę później Jenkins poprosił o pióro i papier. Napisał krótki liścik, dołożył do niego sporą sakiewkę, po czym wszystko to oddał barmanowi.

- Dla wielorybników z "Moby Dicka" - powiedział z naciskiem.

Po czym obaj z Moody'm powolnym krokiem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Barrett złapał jeszcze po drodze jakąś zaspaną dziewczynę i pocałował ją gwałtownie, nie zważając na pełen potępienia wzrok starego druha. Nie uważał się jeszcze za staruszka i miał zamiar wspominać to miejsce jak najmilej.

Dziewczyna oderwała się od niego, zachichotała, po czym cmoknęła w policzek naburmuszonego Alastora, któremu refleksu starczyło jedynie na niezdarny krok w tył.

Barrett zauważył jeszcze mały amulecik z półgroszka na jej szyi, zanim drzwi tawerny zamknęły za nim ten rozdział jego życia.

Kiedy buty wędrowców zastukały o pomost, rozespane słońce wpół leżało jeszcze na pomarszczonym morzu.

Kormoran i albatros skrzydło w skrzydło wzbiły się do lotu i znikły w oddali wraz z pierwszą poranną bryzą.

KONIEC


End file.
